


Heavy metal

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasami nawet ktoś taki jak Nebula jest w potrzebie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy metal

\- Wiesz, naprawdę mnie korci, żeby cię nazwać wariatką. Czemuś nie przyszła tutaj od razu?  
\- Musiałam najpierw poinformować Thanosa, że wykonałam zadaauuuaaa...  
\- Ech, cała ty... Nie wierć się tak, bo nie dam rady tego wyciągnąć. Mam cię przywiązać?  
\- Chciałabyś, wiem. Ale na zabawę będzie jeszcze czas. A teraz przestań gadać i wyjmij to wreszciaaaaaa!!!  
\- Cholera, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przeleciałaś pół galaktyki i jeszcze potem klęczałaś przed tatusiem z tym kawałem poskręcanej blachy w plecach?  
\- A ty co byś zrobiła?

Gamora nie odpowiedziała, starając się skupić. Słowem nie zająknęła się o tym, że Nebula była w naprawdę fatalnym stanie. Upływ krwi, uszkodzenia ciała, poszarpana rana. Gdyby nie modyfikacje, jakim Thanos poddał jej ciało, byłaby martwa już kilkanaście godzin temu. To był jeden z tych momentów, kiedy mogła być naprawdę wdzięczna swojemu „przybranemu ojcu“ za to, co z nią zrobił. Chociaż Gamora nie była tego pewna. Znała Nebulę od lat, jako jedyna chyba tak dobrze, ale nawet ona nie mogła powiedzieć, że w pełni ją rozumie i wie, co tamtej chodzi po głowie. Rozumiała ją jednak na tyle, że wiedziała, czemu siostra z tą raną doczołgała się do niej, a nie szukała lekarza. Była jedyną osobą we wszechświecie, której Nebula pozwalała usłyszeć swój jęk i przeżyć to. 

\- Dobra, teraz chyba naprawdę zaboli. Przygotuj się.  
\- Daj mi jakiś kawałek drewna i włóż mi go w zęby.  
\- Mogę cię po prostu uśpić.  
\- Ani mi się waż, siostrzyczko, nie wiem, co ci chodzi po głowie, ale auuuuu... nie mam ochoty zostawiać swojego ciała bezbronnym w twoich rączkach.  
\- Nie wiem, czy znajdę tu jakieś drewno.  
\- To daj cokolwiek. Jakaś rurka metalowa czy coś takiego też się nadda...

Gamora rozejrzała się. Denerwowało ją zachowanie Nebuli. Sytuacja się pogarszała, a ta domagała się takich pierdół. W końcu znalazła kawałek metalu i wcisnęła go siostrze w usta.  
\- Tylko sobie ich nie połam, jakoś nie podobają mi się szczerbate laski. Zresztą takie z blachą sterczącą między łopatkami też nie - powiedziała i pochyliła się nad jej plecami, patrząc z niepewnością na wystający z nich szrapnel. Kilka centymetrów głębiej i nawet Nebula mogłaby tego nie przeżyć. Należało to dziadostwo usunąć i musiała zrobić to sama. Delikatnie, ale pewnie wzięła się do pracy. Charczenie Nebuli było jedynym komentarzem do jej pracy. Ale cieszyło ją to. Bo skoro tamta charczała, to znaczy, że jeszcze żyła. 

\- No, już - po ciągnących się w nieskończoność minutach otarła ręce z krwi, a z czoła - pot. W rękach trzymała odłamek. Podniosła go i pokazała Nebuli, która wypluła na ziemię improwizowany knebel i łapała powietrze jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody - Chcesz go na pamiątkę? Tyle metalu chyba w sobie nigdy nie miałaś.  
\- Bywało gorzej...  
\- Och, doprawdy? - Gamora nie mogła powstrzymać się od sarkastycznego tonu, widząc jak jej siostra, choć ledwie żywa, dalej gra twardzielkę, zamiast przynajmniej podziękować - Niby kiedy?  
\- Podczas misji na Polirtenusie, kiedy zarobiłam serię w nogi... Albo kiedy musiałam przelecieć w próżni przez trzy minuty bez skafandra w trakcie akcji na Ganimedesie... Ale to i tak nic w porównaniu.... - przerwała, znowu łapiąc powietrze.  
\- No, z czym, panno „To nic takiego mieć trzydzieści centymetrów blachy w plecach“? - Gamora stanęła przed nią, łapiąc się pod bokami i patrząc na Nebulę z góry.  
\- Z tym przez co przeszłam, kiedy uczyłam cię całować się, siostrzyczko - uśmiechnęła się tamta jadowicie.  
\- Następnym razem operuj się sama, niewdzięczna cholero! - Gamora odwróciła się na pięcie i szybko wyszła, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Uśmiech nie opuszczał bladoniebieskich ust Nebuli. Do wieczora rana powinna się zagoić, a jej „siostra“ zawsze była najlepsza w łóżku, kiedy coś wcześniej doprowadziło ją do szału...


End file.
